The Missing Lady
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Who in the Galaxy is dumb enough to kidnap the Doctor's daughter?


**Who was dumb enough to kidnap the Doctor's daughter? What will he do to get her back?**

"I'm just gonna be gone for like a minute," the Lady complained, "Look it's just right there! I'm nineteen and have taken on hordes of aliens by myself. Pleeeeeease! I have always wanted to try those," she begged blinking her big blue eyes flecked with gold.

"Uhhh ohhh fine," he muttered, "But you get back here in _five_ _minutes_ do you hear me _FIVE MINUTES_!" he called as she pumped a fist in the air and dashed off.

"Thanks, Dad!" she called.

The Doctor glanced at Rose and smiled, "That was nice. May not have been your smartest move but nice." He glanced up as the Lady made a purchase. She turned and waved taking a bite of the cake and taking a seat with her cake and smoothie. The Doctor smiled and lowered his head to look at the items Rose had chosen for the TARDIS.

"What about these?" she asked holding up the rose colored sheets. "For our room?"

"What I don't get is why you insist on shopping when the TARDIS can call forth anything you want furniture and clothes wise?" he asked smiling at her.

"It's the principle of the thing," she grinned nudging him. He smiled down at her before glancing up toward the Lady… only she wasn't there.

"Rose… Where did the Lady go?" he asked leaning down to her ear, his eyes scanning the marketplace for their daughter.

"She was right… Doctor…" Rose paled. "Doctor, where is she?" Rose's hand tightened on his arm.

"Easy, Rose, I'm sure she's alright, she's taken on professional soldiers before," he said, though his own fears were rising. The Doctor knew how dangerous the Markets of Riconar were and he was cautious about bringing them here anyway but Rose insisted since she and the Doctor had been there before and she knew that they had wonderful things up for sale. And Time Lords had senses about these things.

"Doctor, we have to find her," she said. "I have a bad feeling… Mum's know these things…"

"So do Time Lord's, dear, come on, she can't have gone far."

000

The Lady groaned as she rolled over and pushed herself up. She rolled her fingers into balls on the rubber floor. Her vision blurred in and out as her eyes shifted into focus. The entire room was made of rubber.

She couldn't use her gloves to help get her out.

"Ugh… Where am I?" she moaned, raising a hand to her head. "What drug did you use!" she called to the empty room.

Surprise, surprise, she got no answer.

"Do you know who you're dealing with?!" she demanded jumping up. In hindsight not her most brilliant idea, as, for just a moment, the universe revolved around her.

Still no answer. There was no one there. She should have sensed that right away but was still too drugged.

"Ugh," she groaned flopping backwards and pushing the heels of her palms into her eyes groaning at the splitting headache.

"If you asshats are listening I just wanted you to know you have just kicked one hell of a wasps nest," she yelled into the space.

No answer… as if she expected one.

She rolled to her feet and eased herself up to her hands and knees, not wanting a repeat of the dizzying effects of her first leaping up on her feet.

When she finally got to her feet she started to observe her surroundings properly. The cage was rubber so no amount of electricity or terra-sonic waves were gonna work. Her wing-system was for falling and flying, and her bracelets were for blocking. She was working on a Halo but hadn't got the calibrations right yet.

Then the thought hit her. What were her mom and dad going through? She heard a big fat 'I-told-you-so' coming when they got to her… if they found her.

No she couldn't think like that. She knew her father would come for her. Her mother would see to that not that he wouldn't have come for her anyway. Suddenly a thought occurred to her… her voice… Because she was only half Time Lord her mind was more fragile than her father's and so she had a voice in her head… a dark voice that wanted her to do evil dark things to time and such.

The TARDIS helped suppress it, before then it was music, her experiments and theories, and writing that kept the voice at bay.

What would she do now? By the time her mother and father found her she could be absolutely insane.

000

"We have to hurry!" the Doctor called behind him to his wife whose hand was clutched desperately in his. Both of their knuckles were white in fear as they clung to one another.

"Doctor!" she cried, stumbling, he stopped and came back picking her up. She looked up at him her eyes filled with tears. His own were filling with tears as well as his mind whirled. Who took his daughter? Why did they take her? Where was she? Was she safe?

"How are we going to find her? The Lady could be anywhere," she sobbed collapsing into his chest.

"Easy, Rose, easy. We'll find her, yeah?" he said holding her close. "We'll find her. Have I ever lied to you?"

"No, but you've scared me sometimes," she said. Her heart was racing in fear for the Lady. Her daughter was physical proof of her and the Doctor's love and she couldn't, wouldn't, lose her.

"Yeah? But we will always be together, forever, right?" he said. "All of us. We'll always be a family, right?"

"Yeah," Rose said. "Yeah, we'll find her."

"Of course we will, love. Of course we will. Come along. I think I can smell her!" he said, breathing deep and searching for her unique Time Lord/Human scent.

They fallowed down the street and then down a few alleys before he stopped and started breathing deep.

"What is it?" Rose asked as the Doctor's eyes widened in fear.

"Doctor, what is it?"

"I've lost her…"

"WHAT?!"

"I can't find her anymore! It's like all traces of her have just vanished. But that's not possible… how could they cloak her Time Lord DNA?"

"Doctor!" Rose sobbed. "Doctor! Where is our little girl!"

"I-I don't know, Rose, but I swear to you that I will find her," he said, "I will. And whoever took her will be begging for mercy when I get through with them."

**Well here is chapter one. It's gonna get REAL! :D**


End file.
